5 Sentence Stories
by Foreveralice97
Summary: If a story can be told in 1k words, why not five sentences? Multiple pairings, suggestions please. [NaLu/NaLi, Jerza, Gruvia, GaLe, and many more]
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Minna! This is something different than my normal style, each paragraph is one character and is only five sentences long; however, each one tells a story._

* * *

**Natsu**

They promised, and he meant to keep that promised, but she was dead. He refused to let his heart love again, then he met her, and his heart would not take no as an answer. His heart loved her since the very moment dark emerald; almost onyx eyes, met earthy brown. His feline companion was no help constantly blurting out his opinion; the sneaky cat had even told her how the slayer felt! He couldn't say it though; he couldn't tell her what was in his heart, because he had already promised himself to someone else.

**Erza**

She smiled at him drawing him close, His face turned so red his tattoo seemed to disappear, but she knew it was there, for she took her time in memorizing every inch of his features during the brief times he would allow himself to be by her side. Her hand tightened on his softly as they spun around the floor dancing without care of who was watching. They laughed and danced for what seemed like an eternity before a shrill ringing filled the air; in a panic she pressed her lips to his. Silent tears fled her eyes as she turned off her alarm, alone in her dorm room like always.

**Jude**

What could he say or do? He had hired Phantom Lord to bring him his daughter and they failed; however she came of her own accord, but he ruined it with his talk of marriage. When his business had gone under, he asked for her help; no that wasn't quite right, he had pleaded and begged for money and she pushed further away from him, but she tried to save him from danger even though he wasn't in any. He thought maybe they could be a family again, that he could make up for it all and simply have his daughter, the only living piece of his family back. Fate seemed to disagree, first it took his wife in x777, then in x784 his daughter; he was alone for seven years before he too was claimed by death.

**Grey**

She would wait for him forever, and he knew it. He wished she wouldn't though, he wished that she'd give up on him and find happiness with someone else. He loved her, don't get him wrong, but his love was dangerous and came at a price, one that he would never let her pay. No matter how often he brushed her away to protect her she still came back, and he began to grow afraid, not that he'd show it. His parents, his teacher, his "sister" they were all dead, because he loved them and he'd be damned if he let her die because of him.

* * *

_AN: Did you like? There are more coming don't worry, I'll keep doing them four at a time like this, and if you really like somebody's let me know and I might expand on it and do a full one-shot with at least a thousand words!_

_I don't own Fairy Tail_

Next time: Gajeel, Mavis, Juvia, Lisanna (Please note that Natsu's is before Edolas, the time line jumps around so please bear with it)


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: okay here we go!  
I don't own Fairy tail_

* * *

**Gajeel**

His gaze lingered on the tiny blue haired girl with her nose in a book. She never seemed afraid of him, even after what he did to her, and so he watched over her in an attempt to make up for it. Falling in love was never part of the plan; love was a weak emotion, besides she had her two lackeys. He, the mighty iron dragon slayer, was in love with a tiny bookworm, and he didn't mind in the slightest. However he could never tell her, even though she was friendly to him despite what he did, he didn't have the right to tell her, not after he hurt her.

**Mavis**

She smiled looking down on the guild, her guild. She was proud of what Fairy Tail was, but she couldn't help, but feel lonely. She missed him, she knew he was alive, but he couldn't see her because he wasn't a member of Fairy Tail. He was the enemy, he was her first love and she wished she could show the guild the him she loved. Alas it couldn't be she was the light and he the darkness.

**Juvia**

She knew what bothered her darling, heard him cry when he thought he was alone. She knew he loved her, so she kept throwing herself at him. No harm was meant by the action, simply hope that by doing so he would see that she was unafraid and pull out of his icy shell. She felt privileged to know what no one else did, but it was soon public knowledge, not by her mouth, but his own actions. He saved her from an attack ever though it would pass right through her water body, it was then that she decided, she would wait as long as it took.

**Lisanna**

She could see it in his eyes his reluctance, confusion and guilt. He tried to stay true to their promise even after he fell in love with someone else. She admired that loyalty, but she had to release him from that promise for the sake of both their happiness. Now he could be with his blonde and she was free to peruse the gentleman she had taken fancy to. Everyone would be happier this way, she decided with a smile.

* * *

_AN: This was shorter then last time, drat. Anyway I only have the first 16 planed out, so could you please send me suggestions? Any arc and any character will do, even characters from other shows and games (books too) if i know enough I'll start a separate fan fic just for them :)_

Next time: Zeref, Lucy, Jellal, Freed


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hello minna! More five sentence drabbles here! I actually have no clue what to say now...  
I don't own Fairy Tail!**_

* * *

**Zeref**

He sighed for the millionth time, his patience pushed. Why could none grant his wish and end his existence? He wished to join his love in the next life, true he was older than her, but none the less he loved her. When she died he vowed two things, one it ould be her guild that killed him and that he would not succumb to his darkness in the next life. She was the light in his darkness, the starts on his moonless night.

**Lucy**

She smiled a smile that would brighten anyone's day, a smile that hid silent tears. Love, that was the cause of her tears, he love of a pink haired fool. It showed in his eyes that he loved her too, but when SHE returned his eyes no longer hell on the blonde. His eyes fell only on the white haired beauty and her heart broke. She felt that she had only been a replacement in his heart, and it hurt.

**Jellal**

Life was not kind he knew that, love was also not kind. Scarlet, the color of blood, the color of fire, and the color of her hair, ah her hair how he wished to run his finger through it, to smell its sweet scent and press his lips against it. He could freely admit her loved the scarlet haired beauty with every fiber of his being, but he didn't have the right to love her, he didn't deserve her love either. Although it killed him a little to admit, he wished she would love somebody else, someone she could be with. She should not have to suffer because he needed to atone for his sins.

**Freed**

Dare he say he was smitten, a white haired beauty had taken hold his heart and held tight. She had caught his eye on many occasions, and he had even caught her watching him. He decided he would fight for her hand as a proper gentleman seeing her quickly blush and look away, but then her eyes would stray to an unrefined fool. He hated watching her with Him, but alas he knew there was nothing he could do to sway the maiden's heart. It was not uncommon for childhood friends to become lovers, and that fact broke his heart**_._**

* * *

**_AN: Yay another set done! Actually the next chapter is the last one until people suggest more characters for me to do. I'll be starting a Hetalia one next in the mean time. I still have to write Lucy's Life next chapter for this month and well as work on my original story posted on my Deviantart. Plus i have a few ideas that I've writen down and am working on. Maybe so Ouran High stuff?_**

Next Chapter: Levy, Laxus, Mirajane, Master  
(If you can't tell about Freed and Lisanna I'm trying to write them together, I'm being as discreet as possible about it because I'm not a big fan of it)  
Please R&R  



End file.
